Stopping The Rain
by ModernScribe
Summary: A missing scene in which Jacqueline confronts the prince.


**Disclaimer: I own the film, just not the rights to it.**

**Spoilers: If you haven't seen the film, turn back now.**

**A/N: I was watching the film when I noticed several irritating things (beyond Drew Barrymore's pathetic and entirely forced upper-class American accent masquerading as a British one in a film set in France.) First, I realized that the Prince is never told why Danielle pretended to be a courtier, yet he does not seem surprised when she says she only pretended to save the life of a servant. Secondly, Danielle does not seem to be the kind of girl that would complain about her mistreatment, but somehow the entire royal family knows about it. Thirdly, the prince never finds out that Danielle was the daughter of a gentleman and was therefore just as worthy of his regard as her stepsister. Yeah I know it kind of hurts the idea of him marrying her despite her rank, but I still think it was important to note. Finally, the prince is such a baby! Somebody had to punish him. Because I felt that Jacqueline's character was underused and could be more than a consoling ear and a simple accomplice, I decided to write a scene for her that takes care of almost everything that bothers me. Barrymore's accent needs more than a single scene I'm afraid. I've also written a kind of precursor to this scene where Jacqueline decides to talk to the prince and enlists the captain's help. If you want to read it, tell me and I'll post it.**

**Setting: Right after we see Danielle working furiously in the garden following the masque and before Signore Le Pieu comes for Danielle.**

* * *

**Stopping The Rain**

"Sire, there is a lady here to see you," Captain Laurent said, entering the prince's chamber.

"I said no visitors. Send her away!" the prince ordered with a snarl.

"Yes, Sire, but I really think you aught to hear her out."

The prince met his guard's eyes in a hard stare, but the captain didn't back down. After a minute of staring, the prince finally surrendered and lowered his head. "Send her in."

Jacqueline entered with a polite curtsy. "Sire, there is a grave matter I must speak to you about." When the prince showed no sign of kicking her out, she made to continue. "It concerns my stepsister. She has been very unjustly accused of a crime she did not commit and now suffers greatly for it."

"And what crime may that be?" the prince asked indifferently.

"It is said that she knowingly did act above her station and conspired to win the heart of a man well above her status in life."

The prince turned away from her. "It seems to me that she is getting all that she deserves." His tone was bitter.

"How can you say that when you do not know the facts?" Jacqueline cried incredulously.

"I know enough," the prince said in the same tone as before.

"Truly, Sire? Are you sure?" Jacqueline asked, her eyebrows raised in challenge. Her contempt was not lost on the prince. He spun around to face her, his eyes glowing dangerously, but she persevered. "Did you know that she was not, in fact, acting above her station, merely stepping up from the one she was so long forced into? Did you know that her father was once a valued member of your court and died on the way to a mission given to him by your father? Did you know that for the past ten years, she has been mistreated and abused by her very own stepmother?" She paused in her accusations for breath.

The prince's face was livid with anger and his eyes blazed. "She lied to me! She seduced me for my crown!"

"If you truly believe that, then you do not know my stepsister." Jacqueline's anger was no less as powerful as the prince's, but she still managed to make her tone more cold than angry. Her eyes locked onto his. "Danielle cares nothing for your title, nor did she ever attempt to seduce you. She is not the two-faced cow that Marguerite is. As for her lies, it was you that spawned them. She meant no harm; she was simply saving the life of a friend. What would you have done in her situation? A dear friend of hers, a person she had known since childhood, was in danger of being shipped off to die. What would you have done had she revealed herself? You would have cast her out, punished her for being who she really is. Do not try to deny it, Sire. Did you, for one second, believe that the love you claim to have felt for her was any less deep than hers for you? Of course not! Your feelings and your troubles are all that matter to you. Did you ever truly love her?"

"How dare you insult me! Do you know who I am?" His hands were clenched at his sides and he looked as though he were resisting the urge to hit her.

Jacqueline's eyes never left his. Her face was just as stony as before. "Yes, _Sire_," she said mockingly. "You are the man who broke my sister's heart."

"I could have you killed for your impertinence!"

"It would not change the fact that I am right. Good day, Your Majesty." She curtsied and walked out, her words still echoing in the almost empty room. The prince was left staring at the door, his face expressionless, all anger gone.

--

Captain Laurent stopped Jacqueline in the hallway. "How did the prince react?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Jacqueline looked back at the door she had just exited and said cooly, "They make the weather and then they stand in the rain and say, 'It's raining!'" She turned back to face the captain's bemused expression. "He will realize his mistake." She turned back to the door. "I only hope it will not be too late."

* * *

**Embedded Quote Tip: Renee Zellweger**


End file.
